Bane (Arkhamverse)
I Imprisoned from birth to serve his dead father's sentence, Bane was raised inside the horrific environs of a Santa Prisca prison. Finding solace in smuggled books and meditation, he developed incredible powers of concentration. When he was subjected to military experiments with the experimental steroid known as Venom, his iron-forged will helped him survive where other test subjects had died, and he managed to escape becoming a freelance assassin. Bane was hired by Black Mask to kill the Batman, but ended up failing and was defeated by him. Determined to seek vengence against him, he sought out Batman, this time with a larger amount of the Venom steroid and broke the Dark Knight's spine after causing a breakout that took Batman weeks to round up the escaped villains. But the Batman recovered and managed to best Bane, cutting off the precious Venom supply that transforms Bane into a metahuman. Bane continues to seek revenge against the Dark Knight and now and again manages to beat him, but always ends up being defeated by him. Though not at as close and disturbing as his relationship with Joker, Batman and Bane seem to have a relationship that goes beyond the hero and villain. They both seem to have a very intense rivalry, and Bane didn't even care about the 50 million bounty, just fixated on proving his power over Batman. He serves as the main secondary antagonist to Joker in Origins while as a minor one in Arkham Asylum and City. Batman: Arkham Origins Bane was one of the eight assassins that was hired by the criminal mob boss Black Mask to kill Batman on Christmas Eve night. He first appears at the Royal Hotel, meeting with Firefly, Electrocutioner and The Joker. Following the meeting, he waited at the hotel, knowing Batman would come for the Joker. When Batman was about to enter the penthouse, Bane tore him from an elevator and brought him to the Joker, giving them one minute to talk. When their minute was up, Bane battled Batman in another room, before progressing to the balcony. Moments before Batman could defeat him, two police helicopters arrived. Bane and his men left, promising to return for the bounty. Batman placed a tracer of him, going unnoticed by Bane. After hearing reports that Bane had been shot, Batman moved to the morgue, where he discovered it was just an innocent Venom user. Following the tracer, Batman arrived at Bane's head-quarters, where he found the abandoned tracer beside some computers containing evidence that Batman was Bruce Wayne. Batman destroyed the computers and all other evidence. Bane invaded the Batcave and nearly beat Alfred to death. Batman later resuscitaded Alfred when he arrived to find the Cave in ruins. Bane next appears during the Joker's siege on Blackgate Prison. He fights Batman while wearing a heart monitor that charges an electric chair the Joker was sitting in with every beat. Batman stopped his heart with the Shock Gloves, but resuscitated him moments later. Enraged, Bane injected himself with TN-1, an enhanced form of Venom. He grew to monstrous size, too big for Batman to fight directly. After defeating him using stealth, Batman left Bane unconscious and hanging upside-down with his memory and knowledge of Batman's secret identity damaged permanently from the TN-1 making Batman and his secret safe once again. He was apprehended following the Joker's defeat. Batman: Arkham Asylum At some point prior to the events of the game, Bane was quietly brought from Blackgate to Arkham Asylum so that Dr. Young could study him and the effects of Venom on the human body, so that she could design a more powerful variant of the formula known as Titan. When discussing the Titan Project in public, Bane's involvement was kept secret, and he was referred to only as "Patient X." Officially, Bane was listed as an escapee from Blackgate Prison. Just before the Joker's takeover of the asylum, Harley Quinn made her way to Bane's room and sedated him in order to keep him quiet when the "visitors" arrive. The Joker had Commissioner Gordon kidnapped and taken to the Medical Center where Bane was being held, drained of Venom and left withered and helpless. After rescuing Gordon, Batman entered Bane's holding room. Bane begged Batman to cut him down, in hopes of getting revenge on Dr. Young, but before he could do so, the Joker activated Bane's chemical storage tank, infusing him with the Titan strain of the Venom formula, returning his immense strength to him. Bane then attacked Batman and threw him through a wall into the Boiler Room. Bane and Batman battled it out with the interference of the Joker's goons. Eventually, Batman cut Bane's Venom supply as the room collapsed upon itself. Batman escaped through a manhole to the surface where he reunited with Gordon. Bane managed to reattach his main valve and smashed his way to the surface, grabbing a hold of Batman and claiming that after he "breaks" Batman, the "bruja" (Dr. Young) would be next. Batman then summoned the Batmobile by remote control to their position and kicked Bane in its path. The Batmobile crashed into Bane, hurling him into the sea. In one of the three post-credits scenes, Bane emerges from the water by the docks and grabs onto a floating case of Titan. Batman: Arkham City After being hit by the Batmobile and knocked into the dark waters surrounding Arkham Island, Bane swam to shore but was quickly recaptured and taken back to the Asylum. Weakened by his injuries and the experiments preformed by Dr. Young, he patiently waited, plotting his revenge. Bane was forced to keep a low profile as he recovered and he was taken into Arkham City. Fortunately for Bane, the Krank Co. Toys building, one of his old safehouses, was within Arkham City's walls and he found a stash of Venom that he'd left there. He then waited there until the time was right to make a move on his own plans. While in Arkham City, Bane set up an underground fighting contest where inmates fought in vain for the privilege of trying to take him down. Word of this event spread throughout Arkham and Joker come up with a plan to destroy Bane with a surprise. During one of the fights against Joker's henchman, they triggered a TITAN injection that ripped through his body, transforming him into a monstrous TITAN. Barely surviving the fight, Bane discovers that some TITAN containers had found its way into Arkham City and it was up to him to stop the TITAN falling into the wrong hands. Bane reappeared at the Krank toys factory in Amusement Mile. Bane reveals to Batman that he's been working to eliminate all the Titan that made its way to Arkham City. He gives Batman the locations of half the remaining Titan and ventures out to destroy the other half. Once Batman destroys the Titan, he returns to the toy factory. Together he and Bane defeat several inmates or TYGER guards (depending on whether you've finished the game or not). After fighting everyone Bane shows Batman his TITAN, telling him that only he should hold that power. Before he can use it, Batman traps him in a cell and destroys the TITAN. From then on, if the player talks to Bane as Batman: Batman tells Bane that he warned him, while Bane pleas to free him. Batman says no and responds he (Bane) will let himself out eventually, but he (Batman) is not in the mood to fight him. Or if the player talks to Bane as Catwoman: He tells her to get him of the cell, but Catwoman responds that attitudes like that is what gets him into situations that he is in now. Bane then vows that if she does not open the door, he will kill her. Catwoman doubts it and bids Bane to see her later and says that hopefully next time, he would know how to talk to a lady. Quotes *He's mine, 'payaso'!" *''"No. He's coming for you now. And when he gets her, I'm going to kill him. So you wait."'' *''" I am in your house, Bruce."'' *''"But you will. You will fight me with all your resolve, or you will die. Someone IS going to die; you, me, or the clown. The question of which one of us it is is in your hands."'' *''"You have one minute."'' *"I've long waited for this moment. With your death, I will find peace." *''"You leave me no choice, Mr. Wayne"'' *(After defeat in TN-1 mode) "The Bat Man. I will... I must find the Bat Man."Coward!" *"I want more!" *"Found you!" *"Oh! So you hide in the vents!" *"Are you in there?" *"Not in here!" *"You must fight!" *"I kill you!" *"You in the vent again?" *"Is Batman in the grate again?" *"No more hiding here!" *I hoped for more of a fight." *That was......unsatisfying." *And I had such big plans for you...." *"You've been...broken. (second boss only)" *''"I'm disappointed. I expected better from you." (second boss only) *"So, this is how the bat finally falls...."'' (second boss only) *''"First I broke your spirit, now I break your back." (final boss only) *"He is gone, Batman. Because of you."'' *"I'm going to break your back" (final boss only) *''"After all these years claiming to be the best, you are beaten by my worst!" (to Deathstroke) *"Defeated by my underlings *sighs*...not impressed."'' (to Deathstroke) *''"The bat is broken!" (breaking Batman's back) *"Once again I have defeated you, Batman."'' * Trivia *Bruja, the name he gave to Dr. Young, is Spanish for "witch". Similarly, he refers to the Joker as "payaso", which is Spanish for "clown." *Despite having a major role in the Arkham Asylum, Bane is the only villain that doesn't have any interview tapes due to him not being a patient at the asylum and was only there due to the machinations of Joker while he was manipulating Dr. Young. *In Arkham Asylum, Bane constantly shouts to Batman "I will break you!". This is a reference to his famous line in Knightfall ''where he broke Batman's back. If the player is beaten by Bane, a game over animation will play of Bane breaking Batman's back in the same fashion. *In Arkham City, if you are Catwoman, you can speak to Bane when he is locked up after the Fragile Alliance side mission. He pleads with Catwoman to let him out and says he will kill her if she doesn't open the cage. Catwoman then replies "Will you really? See you later, Bane. Hopefully next time you'll know how to talk to a lady." *If one talks to Bane after destroying the Titan before or during Protocol 10, he and Batman are attacked by TYGER guards. If after, they are attacked by inmates. *When defending the Titan, Bane can be heard shouting "''THE TITAN IS MINE!" This hints at his later betrayal. *If you find the TITAN before talking with Bane, Batman will correct Bane on how many he believes are out there with how many he already had taken out. However, to make sure that you do not destroy them all before talking to Bane the TITAN container in the Steel Mill does not appear until after you talk with him. *Bane is one of the only villains in Arkham City (the others being Killer Croc and Hush who does not have a game over scene as you don't fight him directly. *Inside the Confiscated Goods Vault a teddy that is commonly mistaken as Osito can be seen. The Osito that appeared in Arkham Asylum can be seen in the collapsed Wonder City Streets. *In the Arkham Origins reveal trailer, Bane's list of associates includes Sergio "Trogg" Ortiz, Angle "Bird" Vallelungua and Diego "Zombie" Ortiz. These are his associates from the Knightfall story arc. Bird, however, is the only one of the bunch who actually makes an appearance in-game. *Bane is playable in an online multi-player mode in Batman: Arkham Origins, making him the fifth playable villain in the Arkham franchise after Joker, Catwoman, Scarecrow and Deathstroke. *In Arkham Origins multiplayer, if Bane is in the map, Bird will be the one who talks with the elites by radio. *Despite commonly being depicted as having advanced hand-to-hand combat skill in most of his incarnations, in both'' Arkham Asylum and Arkham City'', he lacks any noticeable skill in fighting, instead relying on his superhuman strength. It should be noted, however, that his size in the Arkham series is much more unproportional and large than in most of his depictions, which would make fighting more dificult. *Bane's pre-battle appearance in Origins bears similarity to the clothes he wore in his portrayal by actor Tom Hardy in The Dark Knight Rises. *Bane appears smaller and significantly smarter in the majority of Arkham Origins ''than that of the previous games, because he hasn't been injected with a stronger version of Venom known as TN-1. A known side effect of TN-1 is severe memory loss and gradually declining mental capacity, thus explaining why Bane is noticably less intelligent in previous games as well as being unaware of who Batman really is, even though he is aware in Origins. But considering that in ''Arkham Asylum, Dr. Young's notes refer to him as a highly intelligent and strategic man, and in Arkham City, Bane speaks articulately and acts much more calmly, it's very likely that Bane recovered at least part of his mental capacity (if not his complete memory about Batman's secret identity). *Bane's bio in Arkham City lists him as being 9ft 2 and gives him a weight of 350lbs, however his Arkham Origins bio lists him as being 7ft 5 but gives him a weight in excess of 500lbs which is unusual given that Origins features a pre TN-1 Bane. However, it should be noted that Bane's height and weight in the Arkham Origins bio is an estimate. It is most likely an in-universe mistake on the part of the GCPD. Bane's height and weight in Arkham Origins trailer bio lists him as 6ft 6 and 285lbs, which is more realistic. *It is safe to assume that Bane lost his following of mercenaries after the events of Arkham Origins, since he has no henchmen of his own in later games. *In Arkham Orgins, Bane regulary comments that defeating Batman would allow him to be free and grant him peace. This may be a referance to his comic counterpart's childhood dreams of a Giant Bat that has haunted him since. This only adds more to his motivation to kill the Batman. *He does not look 5'6" in Origins when he's not on venom... He appears to be 6'7". Without it and 7'5" with it, However the TN1 might have stunted his growth. *In Bane's character profile from Arkham Asylum, it is clearly stated that the events of the Knightfall Saga, including Batman's breaking and recovery, have already occured in the Arkham universe. However, in Arkham Origins, Bane only destroys the Batcave and beats Alfred, being eventually defeated by Batman. This does not exclude though another encounter, before the events of Arkham Asylum, where Bane actually breaks Batman's back, even though he doesn't know anymore that Batman is Bruce Wayne. Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Monsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Provoker Category:On & Off Villains Category:Nihilists Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Traitor Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Fighter Category:Evil Genius Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Warmonger Category:Leader Category:Master Manipulator Category:Complete Monster Category:Secondary Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Humans Category:Xenophobes Category:Liars Category:Addicts Category:One-Man Army Category:Barbarian Category:Final Boss Category:Affably Evil Category:Cheater Category:Thief